Adicta a las sombras
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: Ella pudo pararlo todo con decirle que no tenía razón para preocuparse, de él era el único hombre que ella amaba. Sin embargo, su curiosidad y su orgullo la terminaron por atar a él... En más de un manera./Fic Regalo de Amigo Secreto de la aldea oculta entre las sombras. Para Tem :)
1. Perspectivas de un encuentro casual

**Bueno, he aqui mi regalo de amigo secreto para mi querida amiga** **TemariAckerman06 (Tem) XD de sus tres pedidos tome el siguiente:**

 **"un fic romántico, con humor y muchos celos... ADIVINAD. Nah, es obvio. No voy a hacerme la interesante, jajajajjajaj. Un ShikaTema con, como ya he dicho, celos y si es posible de ambas partes. Yo jamás diré cómo ha de ser una historia, porque quiero que me sorprendan. Solo quiero que se incluyan celos de ambas partes, y por supuesto mucho amor ShikaTemiense. El Rated que deseo es M. Porque amo los lemons:3 Así que haced que vibré y fangirleé. Si queréis hacer más de un capítulo no os lo negaré. Si queréis meter a Shikadai hacedlo, no me importa porque amo a ese niño kdkdkdldkdkd."**

 **Bueno, este es el primer capítulo, por desgracia he estado un "pelin" ocupado más de la cuenta y no he podido hacer el segundo, mucho menos el tercero y el cuarto ToT.**

 **Pero no te preocupes, antes de que termine la semana estaré publicando el segundo capítulo, y aun que me gustaria decir que tambien los otros dos... no creo poder publicarlos... ¡Pero no te desanimes! ¡Este fic llegara a su conclusión porque si! Espero lo disfrutes Tem, que sea de tu agrado, espero cumpla tus espectativas, que te haga vibrar y grites como buena fangirl XD No te detengo más :)**

* * *

 **Perspectivas de un encuentro casual**

Aún recuerdo esa primera noche. En aquel entonces Temari y yo apenas comenzábamos nuestra relación como novios, tendríamos unos veinte años cuando mucho. Temari se encontraba en la aldea por asuntos de la Arena, y yo la hospedaba en mi casa.

Ese día en particular había sido más que problemático: mucho papeleo y agite de un lado a otro. Estaba cansado, eran pasado de las diez de la noche y Temari aún no regresaba, lo cual acrecentaba ese extraña incomodidad en mi ser.

Me encontraba en el techo de mi casa contemplando el cielo nocturno. Suspiré, me quejé como de costumbre. Sabía que estaba sobre pensando las cosas. La conocía desde hacía años, sabía muy bien qué tipo de mujer era ella; que no era de las que se prestase a eso, y aun así… No podía entender esta extraña sensación que me atormentaba.

Un ruido en la entrada de mi casa captó mi atención, era su voz, su risa… y la voz de alguien más. Con velocidad y sigiló me levanté del tejado y trepé lo suficiente como para ver sobre este. Ahí estaba ella, riendo, feliz… y frente a ella estaba Darui, un delegado de la aldea de las nubes; riéndose con ella, sonriéndole… Esa atmósfera tan jovial y amistosa que los rodeabas empezaba a molestarme. Pero… ¿Por qué me molestaba?

Retrocedí cuando aún podía, me recosté una vez más. La escuche despedirse prometiendo que se verían mañana… Sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué quería decir ella con verse mañana? ¿Porque tenía ese tono tan jovial al decirlo? Un motón de preguntas surcaron mi psique en ese instante, todas y cada una me incomodaba aún más que la anterior.

Respiré profundo para calmarme. Normalmente me hubiera puesto a meditar acerca de las posibles opciones y cómo afrontar lo que había visto esta tarde y en estos momentos; pero no era necesario. La respuesta más lógica y efectiva era la acción más simple y directas de todas, preguntar.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Cuando entré a mí habitación… nuestra habitación; encontré a Temari desvistiéndose, removiéndose el cinto de su Kimono. Visualicé una toalla en la cama, supuse que se bañaría.

Ante el sonido de la puerta deslizarse se giró rápidamente ―Shikamaru, ¡Que sorpresa! ―pronunció alegre y entregándome una sonrisa― Me extrañó no verte cuando llegue. Me preguntaba dónde estabas.

―Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Temari ―pronuncie aburrido, tratando de ocultar el mal humor de mi persona.

―Estaba atendiendo algunos asuntos, disculpa si me tardé ―respondió tranquila y sonriente mientras colocaba el cinto sobre la cama para seguidamente darme la espalda. La respuesta no me gustó, algo en mi interior decía que esa no era la verdad… o era otra cosa lo que me hacía sentir eso… ¿Celos? ¿Yo celoso? Eso era algo demasiado problemático para alguien como yo.

―Te vi esta tarde ―le comenté calmado, sentándome a la orilla de la cama― estabas en Ichiraku ―agregué. A ciencia cierta, era difícil saber si Temari se percató de que la miraba fijamente en ese instante; pero de lo que estaba seguro era que toqué algo sensible. vi cómo reaccionó, deteniendo su acción inmediata para reanudarla al instante siguiente.

―Claro, tenía hambre ―respondió sin encararme esta vez. Sonaba natural, se movía natural, pero nuevamente su respuesta no me satisfago. ¿Porque Temari se empeñaba tanto en ocultarme la verdad? Con decirme que estaba almorzando con Darui por cualquier razón hubiera sido suficiente, los vi divertidos mientras comían. Fue esa escena la que comenzó todo esto, la que me tenía inquieto desde esta tarde.

¿Qué me ocultaba? Nada. Era algo de lo que estaba seguro en ese instante, entre Darui y Temari no había nada, no tenía duda alguna de ello. Y sin embargo, por más que era algo que entendía en lo más profundo de mí ser, esta sensación punzante, fastidiosa y problemática no se apartaba de mí. Me molestaba, y mucho.

Suspiré y me levanté ―voy a salir un rato― pronuncié con un tono que no sonaba a mi persona. Pero antes de retirarme intentaría un último acercamiento, uno que probablemente me tacharía de acosador, aunque la verdad era otra; que solo fue la casualidad del momento en la que los vi a ambos juntos. ―Dime Temari, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu reunión con Darui?.

No respondió al instante, pero su primera reacción a mi pregunta simplemente hizo que frunciera el ceño aún más… ¿Se había reído? No estaba seguro, pero juraría haberla escuchado tratar de ahogar una risa. Su respuesta nuevamente no me compró. Admitió haber tenido una reunión con él, pero no de que se trataba esta. Suspiré nuevamente y termine de salir de la habitación.

Caminé hasta la entrada, tome el encendedor y una caja de cigarros que aún tenía guardada para "situaciones problemáticas". Tendría que bañarme nuevamente para quitarme el olor a tabaco después de esto, pero se sentía bien volver aspirar el humo para luego liberarlo.

―¿Por qué simplemente no me respondes y ya mujer? ―pronuncié agotado. En lo más profundo de mí ser entendía que Temari no se traía nada con Darui, no tenía el más mínimo interés en él, no tenía ninguna duda, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que... Me sentía celoso. Lo estaba, por más que lo renegaba en aquel entonces.

Aspiré nuevamente de mi cigarro buscando apaciguar mi mente, me había propuesto preguntarle y a la final no pude ni siquiera eso; mis comentarios fueron esquivos y extraños para alguien como yo. "Extraño", palabra interesante, de verdad que estaba actuando extraño ante algo tan estúpido como eso. Suspiré molesto, lo único que quería era escucharlo salir de sus labios, decirme que hablaban tonterías, anécdotas, chistes y memorias divertidas, ¡Cualquier cosa!... Pero que saliera de sus labios.

Suspiré una vez más, sonriendo para mí mismo. Le daría el derecho de la duda y lo dejaría pasar, después de todo… Ella dormiría a mi lado, en mi cama esa noche. Esperaba que ese simple hecho calmara esta problemática sensación que me afligía sin razón alguna.

.

* * *

.

La noche había sido agradable, unas pocas nubes que atenuaban la ya pálida luz lunar y una fresca brisa acariciando mi piel, una noche tranquila de ensueño de verdad… O lo hubiera sido de no ser por el hecho de que tenía a cierto moreno peliblanco escoltándome a la casa de Shikamaru donde me estaba hospedando.

―… nos vemos mañana ―le dije con una sonrisa antes de finalmente cerrar la puerta de la casa de Shikamaru; me deje caer contra esta rendida y exhausta. Y pensar que pase todo el día con él por un comentario que hice acerca de Shikamaru mientras comía en Ichiraku.

Como delegados de nuestras respectivas aldeas, ambos teníamos una agenda que cumplir, la cual nos llevaba a muchos lugares similares, y por ello se ofreció acompañarme. Invitación que terminé aceptado.

―Son demasiados parecidos… ―musité mientras me levantaba y sacudía el polvo― ¡Pero no es Shikamaru!― completé con una sonrisa. Y no era mentira, ambos poseen un actitud perezosa que el solo verlos puede molestarte por mostrarse tan desinteresados y aburridos. Sin embargo, por más fácil que puede resultar sacarle una risa, ese Darui tiene una actitud un poco pesada para mi gusto… Sin mencionar que ya yo elegí al hombre con el cual pienso pasar el resto de mi vida… Y yo me encontraba justo en su casa.

Lo primero que hice al entrar a la casa fue anunciarme y extrañamente no recibí respuesta ―¿Acaso no ha llegado? ―me dije ceñuda. Eran más de las diez de la noche, demasiado tarde como para que ese vago estuviera afuera de su casa a esas horas, sin embargo le quite importancia bastante rápido, el que no estuviera cerca me daría tiempo para refrescarme y prepararme para recibirlo como era debido… Tengo admitir que esa sola idea me sacó una risa traviesa y divertida, me costaba creer que alguien como yo estuviera pensando de esa manera. De verdad que enamorarse nos cambia más de lo que quisiéramos admitir.

Me adentré en la habitación, comencé por colocar mis cosas sobre el baúl que Shikamaru me había facilitado para mis pertenencias; su falta de tacto no era algo que alguna vez me hubiera molestado, casi podría decir que era parte del atractivo de mi moreno. Saque del baúl una toalla y la coloqué sobre la cama mientras me removía el cinto de mi Kimono, fue entonces que escuche la puerta deslizarse y volteé para encontrarlo… se veía ligeramente molesto, pero eso no me impidió sonreírle y saludarlo:

―Shikamaru, ¡Que sorpresa! ―pronuncié alegre y entregándole una sonrisa para animarlo― Me extrañó no verte cuando llegue. Me preguntaba dónde estabas. ―añadí.

―Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Temari ―pronunció más aburrido de lo normal y… ¿Molesto? ¿Porque estaba molesto? No le preste mucha atención siendo sincera.

―Estaba atendiendo algunos asuntos, disculpa si me tardé ―respondí tranquila al tiempo que colocaba el cinto sobre la cama y me giraba para seguir desvistiéndome. Y no es que me importara que Shikamaru me viera desnuda, no es que ya no lo hubiera hecho en primer lugar… ni yo a él; simplemente fue algo que hice en se momento.

―Te vi esta tarde ―pronunció nuevamente con ese tonó que desentonaba un poco con él― Estabas en Ichiraku ―ante ese comentario me detuve un instante y fue que caí en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. ¿Celoso? ¿Shikamaru estaba celoso? No, no era posible que lo estuviera. Es decir, para alguien como Shikamaru eso sería simplemente demasiado trabajo; o como él diría: _mendōkusei_.

―Claro, tenía hambre ―respondí a su pregunta bastante tranquila considerando lo que acaba de plantearme… Sin mencionar que no pude evitar pensar en ese instante si acaso me vio con Darui en Ichiraku. Lo escuche suspirar y levantarse de la cama para seguidamente decirme que se retiraba… nuevamente con ese extraño tono de voz.

"No puede ser… ¿Realmente esta celoso?" me dije asombrada, y no fue hasta que Shikamaru lanzó esa pregunta que terminé por aceptar lo imposible.

―Dime Temari, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu reunión con Darui?. ―era oficial, Shikamaru estaba celoso. Por más que intente contenerla, estaba segura que un sonido similar a una risa se me había escapado. No sabía si me había visto o no, y no tenía las fuerzas para voltearme y encararlo. De haberlo hecho y ver cualquier indicio de que estaba celoso hubiera hecho que me terminara por reír en su cara.

―Me fue bastante bien Shikamaru, muchas gracias por preguntar ―No fui rápida de mente, una respuesta vaga y tonta fue lo que le pude entregar en ese instante. Lo escuche suspirar una vez más hasta que finalmente me dejo sola.

Tuve que contenerme unos segundos hasta que finalmente no sentí su presencia y aún así tuve que contener la risa que produjo lo que acaba de contemplar.

―No puede ser… ¿Shikamaru celoso? ―pronuncie por lo bajo, divertida y emocionada por ese hecho― Ahora si lo he visto todo ―agregué, negando con la cabeza, mientras soltaba una risa ahogada más. Esto era algo que jamás creí ver, algo inverosímil para mí en ese instante.

Aunque después de pensarlo… Tenía sus razones, no lo culpaba. Él y Darui tienen muchos puntos en común… Pero son tan diferentes como agua y aceite. Y por esto mismo los celos de Shikamaru me parecían muy divertidos, por lo infundados que estaban. Lo único que yo sentía y siento por Darui no es más que respeto como colega Shinobi, cuando mucho; una amistad muy distante. Fuera de eso, Darui no era más que un cero a la izquierda comparado a lo que era Shikamaru para mí

Suspiré divertida una vez más, se me hacía muy extraño ver a Shikamaru celoso, y más que extraño; lo sentía tierno. No pude evitar sentirme alagada por ser la razón de sus celos.

Sin embargo, esto no cambiaría nada, igualmente dormiríamos juntos esa noche, en la misma cama como lo habíamos hecho toda la semana, sin mencionar que… mi curiosidad me llevo a tomar la decisión más inmadura e infantil posible en esos momentos… Guardar silencio y ver que tanto podían crecer los celos de Shikamaru. Decisión que hasta la fecha… considero la peor, y la mejor de mi vida.

* * *

 **Bueno Tem, espero te halla gustado este primer capítulo, y no te preocupes, tengo en mente incluir lo que pediste *Arcana aclara su garganta* ¡LEMON! Algo un poco extrabangante... bueno, espero el sumary te de una idea XD en fin. Un placer escribir este fic para tí, esperare tu review hacerca del mismo y sobre todo... quisiera saber que tan IC ves a los dos personajes, primera vez que escribo hacerca de ellos.**

 **Sin más que decir, se despide tu amigo AM. Hasta la proxima :)**

 **P.D: No recurrí a Betas, hice varias correcciones, me gustaría saber también que tal quedo a ese nivel.**

 **P.D.D: El sumary es un poquito genérico pero de verdad me costó hacerlo ToT**


	2. Una situación problemática

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

* * *

 **Una situación problemática.**

Me hubiera gustado que aquella sensación problemática hubiera desaparecido a la mañana siguiente, es decir: La tenía ahí a mi lado, con su rostro apacible respirando sobre el mío, con sus finos y rosados labios a mi alcance; unos mechones de sus dorados cabellos que decoraban sus facciones; y sus ojos… que se abrían con sumo cuidado ante la pereza matutina, los cuales; tan pronto se encontraron con los míos me entregó una sonrisa y saludó acercándose para entregar un sutil beso y un gentil "buenos días". Era más de lo que alguna vez pedí… Pero no fue suficiente. Esa maldita sensación seguía ahí.

El resto de la mañana fue igual de perfecta que el despertar, nos bañamos juntos, me preparó el desayuno y cada uno fue a realizar sus actividades… Pero el destino seguía poniéndome en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Durante los siguientes tres días, ¡Tres días! Seguía viendo a Temari junto a Darui una y otra vez, y siempre que me cruzaba con ellos parecían estarse divirtiendo.

Juro que hice lo posible por descartar el asunto: Intente entrenar, lo meditaba, jugaba Shogi, intente escribir y desechar; cada truco que se me ocurría lo apliqué y simplemente ¡No podía quitármela de encima! Era frustrante, ¿Porque tenía que sentirme así? ¿Solo por entregarle una sonrisa a otro hombre? No es que ella no le sonriera a otras personas: Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Chouji; Temari siempre les entregaba una sonrisa y un saludo cordial, es simplemente su forma de ser.

Entonces, ¿Porque seguía molestándome? Que tenían ellos que él no… Y caí en cuenta de la diferencia… Él era un extraño; no era un amigo propiamente dicho de mi persona. Él no era alguien que yo conociera o tratara de diario o de hace años, esa era la diferencia.

¿Me sentía amenazado por él? Mi lógica me decía que no, pero algo en mí estaba empeñado que sí; Darui era una amenaza de algún tipo que yo desconocía. Estaba casando y fastidiado de todo eso, necesitaba hablarlo con Temari. Nada de preguntas esquivas, necesitaba… sí, es sería la palabra adecuada, me era una necesidad preguntarle de manera directa que pasaba entre ellos dos, que salieran las palabras de sus labios. No me importaba si terminara rallado y tachado de celoso, posesivo o cualquier similar; si no me sacaba esto del pecho terminaría haciendo algo horrible o muy dañino.

Y sin embargo, aún que mi disposición era bastante sólida de hablar con ella del tema, ese día en particular Temari no llegaba. Me encontraba en la sala de mi casa, sentado con un tablero de Shogi frente mío para calmarme, volteé a ver el reloj en la pared que marcaba diez y media y Temari sin aparecerse.

―Cálmate Shikamaru, cálmate… ―me repetía una y otra vez mientras movía una de las piezas en el tablero frente a mi persona.

El reloj seguía su marcha, y con cada insoportable minuto que pasaba me angustiaba más y más… Eran las once, estaba a punto de levantarme para salir a comprar una caja de cigarros cuando resonó la puerta de la entrada de mi casa abrirse, consiguiendo mi total atención. Era Temari.

La escuché suspirar y balbucear algunas palabras, ¿Cuáles fueron? ni idea, le día poca importancia; no era más que simple ruido ya que no escuché nada de mi interés en ese momento. Por más que quería ir a recibirla, sabía muy bien que no lo haría de la manera adecuada y probablemente saltaría a un interrogatorio muy agresivo desde un inicio. Ya tenía suficientes problemas con mis propios pensamientos como para buscarme otros sin razón.

Sus pasos se adentraron y tan pronto la sentí frente al umbral de la sala la llamé aun sentando frente al tablero.

―¡Shikamaru! ―pronunció cordial y algo emocionada― lo-lo siento, se me hizo muy tarde hoy ―acotó jadeando. Yo suspiré a su respuesta, en esos momentos estaba cuestionando mi determinación de interrogarla. La escuche avanzar―. Es que Darui y los… ―y ante la pronunciación de su nombre desapareció mi cordura y sensatez. Terminé por golpear el tablero con tal fuerza que todas las piezas terminaron saltando del mismo.

―Darui… ―musité enojado y sin tratar de ocultarlo. Lentamente me puse pie―. Todos los días es lo mismo, todos los días te la pasas con él, todos y cada uno de los días se la pasan juntos. ―pronuncié encarándola, encontrando una mirada incrédula que de haber podido analizarla en ese momento hubiera leído "¿Qué te sucede?" "¿Qué tonterías dices?" "¿De verdad me crees capaz de serte infiel?". Todo eso estaba escrito en su rostro; y yo, en mi ataque de cólera… de celos; simplemente no lo pude leer en su momento.

―Shikamaru… ―pronunció arrastras y con un tono que, al igual que él mío denotaba enojo. La ignoré mientras avanzaba hacia ella, y por si fuera poco la interrumpí.

―¿Se puede saber que tanto te traes con Darui? Si quieres acostarte con él ¡ve y hazlo!, ¡puedes…! ―un sonido seco y un fuerte ardor en mi mejilla me detuvo, ya no miraba a Temari, sino a una pared. Escuche sus pasos alejarse y el azote de la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse. ¿Que acaba de hacer, que acaba de decir? Apreté mis puños hasta que sentí que me cortaría las palmas con mis uñas.

.

* * *

.

Aquella mañana fue hermosa. Lo primero que vi cuando desperté fueron los negros y profundos ojos de Shikamaru fijos en mí con una tenue sonrisa adornando sus labios. Le sonreí de inmediato, negando el espacio entre nuestros bocas para plantarle una gentil beso matutino. "Buenos días" fueron las palabras que le entregué.

Esa mañana nos bañamos juntos, le prepare el desayuno antes de que saliéramos a realizar nuestras labores del día. Fue bastante agradable verlo tan tranquilo después de lo había sucedido el día anterior, sonreí muy en lo profundo orgullosa de Shikamaru… y un poco decepcionada; quería ver un poco más de sus celos… Cosa que tuve la oportunidad de hecho.

Los siguientes tres días fueron un suplicio lleno de agite de un lado a otro, y todo y cada uno de eso días terminé por cruzar con Darui en algún momento dado, y en ocasiones nos movíamos juntos a nuestros distintos destinos. Y no es que me moviera con Darui con intenciones de darle celos a Shikamaru, ¡No! Simplemente él se ofrecía acompañarme, y yo aceptaba su invitación, nada más, nada menos.

Cada noche que regresaba a la casa de Shikamaru podía ver lo raro que se comportaba, como trataba de apaciguar algún tipo de tormenta dentro de él, y no podía hacer más que mostrarme divertida muy dentro de mí. Por supuesto, yo lo ayudaba a calmar ese fuego cada día sin exponer el hecho de que yo sabía de sus celos, lo cual fue un gravísimo error de mi parte.

Aquel día llegué a la casa de Shikamaru a las once de la noche, cansada y agitada. Había sido un día extremadamente largo que había concluido con una cena entre nosotros, los delegados de nuestras aldeas.

Tan pronto entre cerré la puerta detrás de mí, me deje caer jadeando y recuperando el aliento, no recuerdo que dije en ese momento, muy probable que fue algo referente a lo pesado que había sido y la cansada que estaba, lo que si se es que me sorprendió encontrar toda la casa encendida.

«¿Estará despierto?» Me cuestioné mientras me adentraba. Tan pronto pasé frente al umbral de la sala escuché su voz, giré para encontrarlo sentado frente a un tablero de Shogi teniendo una partida en solitario.

―¡Shikamaru! ―pronuncie cordial y emocionada de verlo― lo-lo siento, se me hizo muy tarde hoy ―acoté. Shikamaru suspiró con cierta pesadez en ese momento, debí de haberme dado cuenta que algo andaba mal. Me acercaba mientras explicaba mi retraso―. Es que Darui y los… ―y tan pronto pronuncié su nombre, lo vi golpear de manera violenta el tablero frente a él, haciendo que me detuviera de la impresión.

―Darui… ―musitó enojado, muy fuera de sí mientras yo lo seguía viendo asombrada. Lentamente se ponía de pie―. Todos los días es lo mismo, todos los días te la pasas con él, todos y cada uno de los días se la pasan juntos. ―pronunció encarándome, y ante esas palabras no pude evitar fruncir ceño molesta.

Yo sabía muy bien porque se comportaba de esa manera, después de todo; se puede decir que lo empuje a ello, lo lleve al límite de su paciencia por simple curiosidad. Y aún con, su comentario me molestó, y mucho. Mi orgullo tomo lugar a mi raciocinio

―Shikamaru… ―pronuncié arrastras y con tono denotaba enojo en indignación, y aun así; a Shikamaru se le ocurrió interrumpirme e ignorarme.

―¿Se puede saber que tanto te traes con Darui? Si quieres acostarte con él ¡ve y hazlo!, ¡puedes…! ―antes de que me diera cuenta, mi mano terminó en su mejilla; lo abofeteé con tal fuerza que mi palma quedó adolorida y roja del impacto. Para completar, me di medía vuelta, retirándome a la habitación sin dirigirle la palabra y azotando la puerta detrás de mí.

Estaba indignada, furiosa, lagrimas brotaban de mis enardecidos ojos. Tenía ganas de romper lo primero que tuviera a mi alcance, de echar la casa abajo, tomar mis cosas y largarme tal cual me lo había recomendado el idiota.

―¡Con un demonio Shikamaru! ―giré y lancé un puñetazo contra la pared, agrietándola y dejando la marca en ella. Había retirado mi puño, preparándome para lanzar un segundo… uno que no llegó. Mi mano temblaba, mis labios tiritaban; lo único que alcanzó la pared no fue más que posar mi puño cerrado sobre esta.

―Es mi culpa ―me dije girándome y recostándome contra la violentada pared―. Fue una decisión estúpida e infantil no hablar con él en primer lugar. ―yo sabía muy bien de los celos de Shikamaru, sabía muy bien que estaba siendo agobiado por ellos y no hice nada al respecto más que quedarme callada y disfrutar del "show". Me comporté con una niña.

Claro está, sus celos no le daba derecho de decirme lo que me dijo, ambos pagábamos por pecadores: Yo por haberlo empujado, y él por haberse sobre pasado. Suspiré, entregadme una sonrisa irónica.

― _Mendōkusei._ ―me sentía rara usando esa expresión tan propia de Shikamaru, pero a la vez resultaba tan apropiada para el embrollo que acaba crear sin razón alguna. Me levanté, y lavé el rostro, ganas no me faltaban para meterme al baño, estaba cansada y sudada. Sin embargo, eso no era lo correcto, o no me lo parecía; tenía que golpear el metal mientras aún estaba caliente. Me acomodé un poco y fui a buscarlo para arreglar este embrolló de una vez por todas.

* * *

 **Bueno Tem, espero te haya gustado este primer capítulo, y no te preocupes, tengo en mente incluir lo que pediste *Arcana aclara su garganta* ¡LEMON! Algo un poco extrabangante... bueno, espero el sumary te dé una idea XD en fin. Un placer escribir este fic para tí, esperare tu review acerca del mismo y sobre todo... quisiera saber que tan IC ves a los dos personajes, primera vez que escribo acerca de ellos.**

 **Sin más que decir, se despide tu amigo AM. Hasta la próxima :)**

 **P.D: No recurrí a Betas, hice varias correcciones, me gustaría saber también que tal quedo a ese nivel.**

 **P.D.D: El sumary es un poquito genérico pero de verdad me costó hacerlo ToT**


	3. Redescubrimiento

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

 **Notas 1: quiero informar que hice algunos arreglos a los caps anteriores, no muchos de verdad, principalmente correcciones (porque tenía más errores de los que esperaba) y ajustar algunos detalles referentes a Temari y su OoC. Aún así y en escensia siguen siendo los mismos capítulos, no quize alterar en lo más minimo lo referente a Temari (con respecto a la escensia de estos) porque no siento que haya hecho tanto OoC. Claro esta es mi visión y probablemente este equivocada, despues de todo Temari es un personaje un poco dificil de manejar.**

 **Aún así, espero que este cap le haga justucia a la rubia que muchos quieren (no digo la favorita de todos, porque la mía es Ino). Sin más que decir, los dejo disfrutar el cap.  
**

* * *

 **Redescubrimiento**

―Idiota ―fue la primera palabra que pronuncié, mientras deambulaba por la sala―, imbécil ―agregué mientras me recostaba contra la pared, deslizándome hasta quedar acuclillado contra la misma. No podía creer lo que había dicho, básicamente llamando a Temari desde infiel hasta prostituta sin la necesidad pronunciar las palabras propiamente dichas. Si mi padre estuviera vivo, probablemente ya me hubiera roto la boca de un solo puñetazo por haber tratado a una mujer de esa manera.

Suspiré profundamente, alzando mi mirada al techo ―¿Qué hago ahora?― pronuncié al aire ―Simplemente disculparme no hará nada, le dije cosas muy feas a Temari ―y "feas" se quedaba corto por mucho. Rasqué mi nuca y suspiré bajando la mirada, no tenía idea de que hacer, esto no era algo que podía racionalizar y buscar salidas alternas… pero tampoco que supiera como encarar a Temari en este momento.

Me sentía cansado, era extraño tener preguntas con las respuestas a la mano… y no saber cómo usarlas. Mis ojos se posaron sobre el tablero de Shogi con sus piezas regadas, suspiré una vez más, dejar eso así sería problemática en muchos sentidos, sin mencionar que ese era el tablero con el que jugaba con Asuma-sensei.

Me levanté, acerqué al tablero, y acuclille para recoger las piezas que había regado por mi estúpido ataque celos. Sin darme cuenta, alguien se me unió a la tarea.

Unos dedos finos y delicados tomaron la ficha del caballo, levanté la mirada y encontré a Temari mirándome fijamente, sus ojos demostraban enojo… pero había algo más, la había leído sin intentarlo y sentí esa mirada algo… ¿Forzada? ¿Porque se sentía así?, después de lo que había dicho, ¿Por qué tendría que forzarse en mostrar enojo?

Sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciara palabra alguna recogimos las piezas, Temari se acomodó de un lado y empezó a organizar las piezas para una partida. Yo no objeté y la imité, colocándome del lado opuesto. Ella hizo la primera jugada.

Uno, dos, tres turnos pasaron y ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna, no sé qué estaba esperado, o porque espera que ella pronunciara palabra alguna, no es que ella me hubiera hecho algo.

―Creí que te irías ―y mis primeras palabras no fueron las más brillantes de todas. Seré honesto, me podrán llamar genio todo lo que quieran, pero desenvolverse en una relación es más lioso que cualquier guerra, incluso para alguien como yo.

―Cremé, no faltó mucho para así fuera ―pronunció severa, mientras tomaba una de sus piezas para capturar una de las mías.

Sin intentarlo, mi mente empezó a procesar y analizar esa pequeña oración notando de inmediato algo extraño: "Faltó", porque dijo "faltó", sonaba a resignación o como si hubiera descartado la idea, ¿Por qué la descartó? Esta, y un sinfín de preguntas más surcaban mi psique, confundiéndome una y otra vez. Suspiré, estaba siendo demasiado racional cuando no tenía que serlo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

―Lo siento Temari, no debí decir nada de eso, dejé que… mis **celos** ; sacaran lo peor de mí. ―pronuncié sin encararla y cabizbajo. Ella no dijo palabra alguna, pero vi como su mano se detenía mientras retiraba mi ficha. Suspiré y proseguí―. No tengo idea alguna del porqué los sentí, es decir; te conozco Temari, se cómo eres, sé muy bien que eres incapaz de prestarte a ese tipo de cosas, eres una mujer recta, fuerte y dedicada. Debí haber hablado contigo desde el comienzo, debía haber sido directo, pero…

―Si hablaste conmigo ―interrumpió ella, deteniendo tanto mis palabras como pensamiento―, desde el primer día supe que estabas celoso. ―acotó, haciendo que levantase mi mirada, encontrando nuevamente aquella expresión fuerte, pero que ocultaba algo detrás de aquellos ojos molestos.

―¿Lo sabías? ―cuestioné estupefacto.

―Soy mujer Shikamaru, solo las estúpidas no se dan cuenta cuando de los celos de sus novios ―ella suspiró―. Claro está, también las estúpidas son las que dejan que los celos de sus novios crezcan de manera incontrolable y desmedida.

Acaso estaba diciendo que… ¡¿Me empujó a esto!? Lo siguiente que hice respirar profundamente antes de que sucediera una nueva locura que no tendría reparo alguno. Sin embargo, no me detuvo de hacer esa pregunta ―No fue intencional ¿no es así?

―¡Claro que no! ―reprochó ella molesta y potente, ciertamente se sentía bien escuchar ese tono de voz de ella. Parpadeó un par de veces, y al igual que yo, respiró profundamente antes de proseguir―, no fueron más que mera casualidad mis encuentros con Darui, sabía que te molestaban y estaba alimentando tus celos...

―Déjame adivinar, fue simple curiosidad ¿no es así? ―comenté mucho más relajado, sorprendiendo a Temari en el proceso―, la idea de que yo estuviera celoso te debió de parecer cómica y querías ver cómo me comportaba.

―Más que cómica, me pareció tierno verte celoso ―Esta vez, fui yo el sorprendido―. Sin embargo, el que estuvieras celoso, y el que yo… ―hizo una pausa, cruzándose de brazos respiró profundamente antes proseguir―, fuera parte responsable de eso; no te daba derecho a decirme lo me dijiste, Shikamaru.

―No, no lo hizo ―respondí con mi voz apagada, pues era la verdad; jamás debí de haber insultado a Temari de esa manera. Sin embargo, algo me pareció extraño, ¿Por qué Temari se sentía culpable? Desde mi punto de vista, el único culpable era yo, no ella; cosa que no tardé en preguntar. Ella se rascó la mejilla derecha, se sonrojó un poco y se volvió esquiva.

―No te molesté al darme cuenta que tenías celos ―yo arqueé mi ceja confundido a su respuesta.

―¿A qué te refieres con eso?

―Si te hubiera molestado en el preciso momento, hubieras negado tus celos, yo hubiera presionado y probablemente hasta jugado contigo un rato y todo hubiera quedado en el olvido.

―O hubiera hecho esta situación mucho peor ―acoté, haciendo que los ojos de Temari se abrieran de golpe, entregándome una mirada sorprendida―. Después de lo que dije hoy, no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo hubiera reaccionado si hubieras comenzado todo esto de esa manera. Pudo haber terminado mucho peor, o pudo no haber pasado nada, no lo sé; y no me lo quiero imaginar. Lo único que agradezco Temari, es que me tocó pasar esta penosa situación contigo…

.

* * *

.

Salí de la habitación con paso decidido, llegando a la sala escuché a Shikamaru pronunciar al aire "Idiota" deteniéndome por completo. Sin lugar a dudas, eso había sido un reproche para sí mismo.

En lugar de entrar, decidí pegarme a la pared, curiosa por lo que estaba pasando Shikamaru cerré mis ojos y agudicé mis oídos "imbécil" fueron sus siguientes palabras; junto a ello, sentí que se recostaba a algo. Suspiró "¿Qué hago ahora? Simplemente disculparme no hará nada, le dije cosas muy feas a Temari" Creo que la palabra "feas" se quedaba corta, técnicamente me llamó de infiel a puta con lo poco que dijo. Lo escuché suspirar una vez más y un momento de silencio se hizo presente.

Sentí cuando se levantó, escuché unos pasos, seguido por el inconfundible sonido de las piezas de Shogi golpeando una con la otra, debía de estarlas recogiendo. Me pareció buen momento para acercarme.

Sin hacer ruido alguno, camine a su lado, me acuclillé y adelanté a recoger la pieza que él alcanzaba.

De inmediato me entregó sus ojos que me veían con sorpresa, mientras yo le dirigía una mirada firme. Supongo que el asombro en sus ojos era porque no esperaba me quedara después de lo que me hizo, pero pude ver algo más; sentí como si me estuviera leyendo, tratando de descifrar algo en mi persona.

Si hubiera hecho comentario alguno a eso, probablemente lo hubiera golpeado de nuevo y me hubiera largado de verda, esto no era una situación donde se debía pensar de más, las cosas aquí eran bastante simples. Para su suerte no dijo tal cosa, simplemente bajó la mirada y continuó con su tarea en la cual yo ayude.

Recogí un set completo, me coloqué de un lado del tablero y empecé a organizar las piezas, Shikamaru me imitó. Yo hice el primer movimiento.

Uno, dos, tres turnos pasaron y Shikamaru no pronunciaba palabra alguna. No sé qué rayos estaba esperando, ¿Qué yo dijera algo? ¡Ni hablar! Por más que yo supiera de sus celos, por más que no dije nada al respecto ¡No justificaba, ni le daba derecho alguno a decir lo que me dijo! En este caso, él era quien tenía que hablar primero, no daría mi brazo a torcer.

―Creí que te irías ―¿En serio? No se le ocurrieron otras palabras más que esas. Shikamaru podrá ser todo el genio táctico que quiera, pero cuando se trata de un situación problemática dentro de su propia relación, lo genio se le desaparece.

―Cremé, no faltó mucho para así fuera ―respondí severa, mientras tomaba mi pieza para capturar una de las suyas. Y en esas palabras mías le envié una pequeña ayuda, le di la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto cuando pronuncie "faltó". Sabía muy bien que su mente no dejaría pasar eso, lo analizaría hasta más no poder. No había terminado de recoger su pieza cuando lo escuché suspirar.

―Lo siento Temari, no debí decir nada de eso, dejé que… mis **celos** ; sacaran lo peor de mí. ―me congelé al escucharlo admitir sus celos, fui incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, pero levanté un poco la mirada, encontrándolo cabizbajo. Suspiró una vez más antes de proseguir―. No tengo idea alguna del porqué los sentí, es decir; te conozco Temari, se cómo eres, sé muy bien que eres incapaz de prestarte a ese tipo de cosas, eres una mujer recta, fuerte y dedicada. Debí haber hablado contigo desde el comienzo, debía haber sido directo, pero…

―Si hablaste conmigo ―respondí en hilo de voz. Shikamaru se silenció― desde el primer día supe que estabas celoso. ―acoté, consiguiendo su atención inmediata. No voy a negarlo, escucharlo referirse a mí como lo hizo… Sin embargo, no pensaba mostrarme débil, no en ese momento; lo mire de manera severa.

―¿Lo sabías? ―cuestionó estupefacto.

―Soy mujer Shikamaru, solo las estúpidas no se dan cuenta cuando de los celos de sus novios ―creo que toda mujer sabe cuándo su novio esta celoso, incluyendo las estúpidas y cegadas, solo que estas últimas los ignoran y dejan pasar. Suspiré―. Claro está, también las estúpidas son las que dejan que los celos de sus novios crezcan de manera incontrolable y desmedida.

No creo que esas fueran las palabras más inteligentes que pude haber dicho, en retrospectiva, sonó como si yo lo hubiera incitado. Pera mi sorpresa, alivio y orgullo; el hombre frente a mí no actuó de manera impulsiva, se mantuvo calmado… bueno, el aspirar tan pesado que hizo demostró que algo se desató dentro suyo, pero que logró controlar ―No fue intencional ¿no es así? ―. Pero eso no le quitó la curiosidad… y no lo culpaba por ello.

―¡Claro que no! ―reproché molesta y potente, después de lo que había dicho, y como lo dije; me molestó un poco que le quedaran dudas acerca de mí. Parpadeé un par de veces, y al igual que él, respiré profundamente antes de proseguir―, no fueron más que mera casualidad mis encuentros con Darui, sabía que te molestaban y estaba alimentando tus celos...

―Déjame adivinar, fue simple curiosidad ¿no es así? ―el comentario no me molestó, pero esa sonrisa tan relajada y creída hizo que me hirviera la sangre… y al mismo tiempo me produjo una agradable sensación en mi interior. No sabía cuánto extrañaba que me sonriera de esa manera― la idea de que yo estuviera celoso te debió de parecer cómica y querías ver cómo me comportaba. ―agregó de manera acertada.

―Más que cómica, me pareció tierno verte celoso ―respondí, siendo esta vez Shikamaru el que se mostró sorprendido―. Sin embargo, el que estuvieras celoso, y el que yo… ―hice una pausa, me cruce de brazos, respirando profundamente antes proseguir―, fuera parte responsable de eso no te daba derecho a decirme lo me dijiste, Shikamaru.

―No, no lo hizo ―pronunció apagado, y resignado. Seguidamente, lo vi levantar la ceja extrañado, probablemente se cuestionaba porque dije que en parte era mi culpa, algo que confirmó cuando expuso dicha duda. Me rasqué la mejilla derecha, me sonrojé un poco y me volví esquiva.

―No te molesté al darme cuenta que tenías celos ―Ok, eso fue una respuesta tonta y muy infantil, no lo voy a negar.

―¿A qué te refieres con eso?

―Si te hubiera molestado en el preciso momento, hubieras negado tus celos, yo hubiera presionado y probablemente hasta jugado contigo un rato y todo hubiera quedado en el olvido.

―O hubiera hecho esta situación mucho peor ―acotó, tomándome completamente desprevenida―. Después de lo que dije hoy, no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo hubiera reaccionado si hubieras comenzado todo esto de esa manera. Pudo haber terminado mucho peor, o pudo no haber pasado nada, no lo sé; y no me lo quiero imaginar. Lo único que agradezco Temari, es que me tocó pasar esta penosa situación contigo.

―¿Te sientes orgulloso de eso? ―cuestioné de inmediato, ¿Por qué se sentía feliz de haber pasado por esto?

―Sí, porque me ha ayudado a recodar lo hermosa que es la mujer que me enamoré. ―sentí como mis mejillas se encendieron ante las palabras de Shikamaru―. No cualquiera hubiera tolerado mi comportamiento de hace unos momentos. Por eso Temari, quiero repetirlo una vez más, te amo. Y… ―sus palabras se perdieron algún punto de su garganta, pero sabía muy bien lo que estaba por decir. Sonreí.

―Jaque ―Shikamaru levantó su mirada, solo para encontrarme sonriendo y sosteniendo su rey junto a mi pecho. Me sonrió ante al gesto, y solo susurró un "gracias" bajando la cabeza.―, gracias a tí, Shikamaru.

* * *

 **Admito que escribir este fic es extrañamente divertido, una vez que tengo la primera perspectiva, es cambiarla a la segunda y demostrar lo que pensaba el otro en dicho momento. Originalmente, este cap no existia en mis planes, este tendría lemon, pero se hubiera sentido execisivamente forzado el lemon en este instante con el conflicto que estos dos tenían y el OoC hubiera sido masivo.  
**

 **Así que el siguiente, y el que le viene despues a ese SI tendran Lemon. Espero les haya gustado y hasta la proxima :) esperaré sus review**


	4. Juego de Sombras

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

* * *

 **Juego de sombras  
**

Después de haber superado nuestro pequeño dilema con respecto a los celos de Shikamaru, las cosas regresaron a la normalidad… incluso me atrevería a decir que nuestra relación mejoró a raíz de ese "tropiezo" que tuvimos. Era divertido seguir viendo a Shikamaru mostrar un poco de celos debes en cuando que nos topábamos con Darui, pero ya no sentía esa hostilidad ni presión acumulándose en él, simplemente respiraba hondo y se resignaba. Y tenía que, sabía muy bien que no tenía nade ni nadie a quien temer. Mi corazón le pertenecía a él y solo él.

Los días pasaron y… nada sucedió, así fue; honestamente esperé que Shikamaru se volviera un poco más aventado, que buscara tocarme, comerme a besos… pero Shikamaru se mantenía a raya en ese aspecto: No en el sentido que yo lo rechazase, más bien como convicción y valores de su persona; un verdadero caballero disfrazado de vago… claro está, tenía otra razón para esto, cosa que descubrí a un par de días antes de salir de regreso a Suna.

Aquella noche, yo fui quien regresó temprano y al no encontrar a Shikamaru, aproveché para bañarme y ponerme cómoda: Me quite mis ropas de diario y me coloqué una yukata de color lila que mi futura suegra me había regalado, no era una elegante para salir a un festival, era una para estar cómoda dentro de la casa. Fui a la cocina y mire el reloj, eran las ocho y Shikamaru no aparecía.

—¿Dónde estará? Es demasiado tarde para que ese vago este a fuera… —pregunté al aire.

—No es tan tarde… —me sobre salté al escuchar su voz juste detrás mío. Giré de golpe, encontrándolo con la cabeza ladeada, el… ¿cabello mojado, oliendo a la colonia que le había regalado? Sin mencionar que también vestía una yukata del mismo estilo que la mía, solo que de color negro

—Don-donde… —

—En la casa de baño —me respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto— y cené —agregó. Yo enarqué la ceja extrañada.

—¿Qué te traes entre manos, Shikamaru? —era una actitud demasiada sospechosa la de él, podría ser un genio todo lo que quisiera, pero si preparaba algún tipo de sorpresa, no era precisamente sutil al disimularla.

—¿Tan obvio? —replicó con una suave curva en sus labios.

—Ni siquiera intentas ocultarlo —le respondí de vuelta de brazos cruzados. Soltó una única risilla antes de avanzar un paso hacia adelante, extendiendo su derecha hacia mi frente, acariciándome mi cabeza con suavidad. Cerré mis ojos y respiré hondo manteniéndome lo más "inmutable" posible. Aunque la verdad era que ese solo gestó me produjo una corriente que bajó desde mi nuca, hasta la punta de mis pies.

—Sabes muy bien que si quisiera ocultarte algo, no te enterarías hasta que fuera muy tarde.

—Eso es cierto —replique con una sonrisa llena de superioridad—, quedo más que en evidencia con sus tus con Darui —sin embargo, Shikamaru ni siquiera se molestó ante mi comentario, ni una ceja, ni un solo tic, nada…

—Bueno, había una razón para ello…

—¿La había? —repliqué desafiante, intentando alcanzar su brazo para quitarlo de mi cabeza, pero no me lo permitió, él se me adelantó y bastó con que hiciera un poco de presión en mi nuca jalándome contra él. Intenté usar mi derecha para empujarlo y frenarlo. Aunque me gustaba el juego que estaba llevando, no se pensaba poner tan fácil. Pero una vez más, demostró cuan adelante pensaba: No intentó detener mi mano, ni siquiera intentó besarme… lo único que hizo fue cerrar la distancia entre nuestros rostros aún más, hasta el punto donde se me resultaba muy fácil perderme en lo café de sus ojos.

—Desde hace un tiempo, he estado preparando algo solo para ti…

—Si esa es tu justificación para estar celoso… es bastante ridícula y muy mal pensada… —repliqué desafiante y divertida—, sin mencionar que no tenemos mucho de novios.

—El que no tengamos mucho de novios no significa que haya pensado en ti desde antes —fue su respuesta—y… digamos que… —y finalmente terminó por romperse: aquella mirada penetrante y devoradora se convirtió en una esquiva, penosa y llena de vergüenza. Me pareció tan tierno como divertido, ver como su intento de mostrarse sensual se vio arruinado por un momento de honestidad. Solté una risita e inmediatamente envolví su cuello con mis brazos.

—Eres hombre —susurré cerrando mis ojos para darle una probada a sus labios y saludar a su deliciosa lengua con una suave caricia de la mía. De inmediato, puse un poco de distancia entre nuestros labios y abrimos nuestros ojos—, si no admitieras que tuviste ese tipo de sueños conmigo, diría que estas mintiendo.

Sus ojos me dijeron que me entregó una sonrisa en respuesta, sentí su mano en mi cadera jalándome contra su cuerpo, no me opuse y nuevamente volví a besarlo.

Sus manos recorrían mi espalda, nuestras lenguas luchaban por una superioridad sin sentido que conseguían sacarme suaves gemidos. Jamás en mi vida había estado tan ansiosa, quería desvestirlo, sentir su piel contra la mía, saborear lo salado de su sudor, quería que me devorara y me hiciera suya… un sinfín de deseos y sensaciones que no supe como llegué a controlar en ese instante cuando lo que deseaba era desatarme. Me encontraba tan hambrienta que empezaba a salivar de más, llegando el punto que Shikamaru rompió nuestro beso y un hilo de saliva seguía uniendo nuestras lenguas para terminar por caer en mi yukata.

—Si no comienzas pronto, voy a terminar por violarte… —le dije relamiendo los labios.

—No tienes que decírmelo, puedo verlo en tus ojos —replicó acariciándome la frente y jugueteando con mis cabellos. Le entregué una suave curva en respuesta a su comentario mientras él se limitó sujetar mi derecha— ven, vamos a un lugar más cómodo.

A ese punto, me daba igual donde sea que fuera que lo hiciéramos: ahí en la cocina donde estábamos parados, en la sala, en el baño, en el suelo o en la cama; lo único que quería era empezar, mi cuerpo lo gritaba, una corriente incontrolable recorría todo mi ser, mantenerme cuerda y evitar saltar sobre Shikamaru era una tarea titánica.

En fin, Shikamaru me llevó de la mano hasta la habitación, entramos, cerré la puerta detrás mío e inmediatamente me escoltó contra la pared para reanudar lo que habíamos comenzado atrás. Sus manos se entrelazaron con las mías llevándola por arriba de mi cabeza mientras seguíamos saboreando la cavidad del otro. No pude evitar soltar una suave risa que forzó a Shikamaru a detener nuestro pequeño acto, entregándome sus hermosos ojos café.

—Podíamos hacer esto afuera —le dije divertida.

—Creo que vas a querer un lugar cómodo cuando empecemos de verdad —me replicó con un tono de voz soberbio. Sea lo que fuera que tuviera preparado, tenía mucha confianza en ello.

—¿Y cuándo…? —preguntaba… cuando una extraña sensación invadió la planta de mis pies y que no tardó en extenderse por todo mi cuerpo. Bajé mis ojos solo para percatarme que nuestras sombras estaban unidas por la técnica de Shikamaru.

Fue algo sorpresivo: Tenía a Shikamaru parado frente a mí, sus manos entrelazadas con las mías y aun así, había realizado un Jutsu ¿sin la necesidad de ningún tipo de sellos? Por más que mi curiosidad me gritaba, sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello y antes de que pudiera protestar… me estremecí por completo ante la sensación que invadió mis pies.

«¿Qué…?» podía sentir una suave y muy sutil caricia en la parte superior de mis pies, recorriéndolos desde abajo hacia arriba, alcanzando mis talones, subiendo por mis piernas: la superficie que cubrían era muy pequeña para tratarse de manos o dedos, eran como pequeñas cuerdas que se deslizaban rosando mi piel con delicadeza y mucho cuidado.

«Acaso…» Shikamaru liberó mis manos buscando el cinto de mi yukata mientras seguía devorando mi cuello. Yo que perdía el aliento ante semejante delicia me apoyen en sus hombros y bajé la mirada, en efecto y como supuse… podía ver las sombras de Shikamaru subir por mis piernas.

—¿Te gusta? —me susurró a mi odio mientras sentía como el cinto de me mi yukata se abría para sentir las manos de Shikamaru sobre mis caderas. No pude responderle con palabras, sino con jadeos. Era una sensación exquisita, podía sentir la sombra de Shikamaru rozando mi piel, moviéndose si yo movía mis piernas, rectando cuesta arriba con suavidad. Era el equivalente a sentir el roce de un dedo contra la piel, un cosquilleo delicioso cuya sensación tarda en desaparecer.

—Shi… —intenté pronunciar su nombre, pero mis mis muñecas fueron atrapadas, giré y a mis espaldas encontrar la misma sombra saliendo desde la pared, no hizo falta más que un suave jalón de las mismas para llevarme con ellas, ni siquiera opuse resistencia, terminando atada contra la pared, mientras que mis piernas y muslos estaban vistiendo la sombra de Shikamaru.

Sus ojos me estudiaron, mi yukata estaba abierta exponiendo mi abdomen, mis pantis color crema y sostén de encaje del mismo color; sentía mis mejillas calientes y mis orejas aún más, era una situación desvergonzada y algo humillante…

—¿Te gusta?

—Con-con tal que no saques un látigo —trague grueso, y no pude completar mi respuesta, Shimaru soltó una risita, avanzó un paso, alcanzó mi mejilla.

—¿Me crees que capaz de algo así? —y con sus palabras, las sombras dejaron de subir.

—To-tomando en cuenta esto: Atada a una pared, sombras reptando por mi cuerpo… —ladeé la cabeza con una sonrisa— ¿No sabía que tenías estos gustos?

—No los tengo —replicó nervioso—, simplemente quise experimentar. Admito que soñé una vez con…

—Shikamaru… —lo llamé, giró a mí y le sonreí lasciva— ya cállate ¿quieres? —me sonrió de vuelta y besó una vez, yo le devolví el beso… y antes de que nos diéramos cuentas nos encontrábamos combatiendo por quien dominaba los labios del otro.

Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas una vez, descontrolándose mientras subían a mi espalda, las sombras que cubrían las piernas se reavivaron y no tardaron en subir por mis muslos, robándome el aliento hasta el punto que tuve romper el beso. Nuevas sombras se salieron de la pared a mi cuerpo, amarrándome por mi cintura y justo debajo de mis senos. Las manos de Shikamaru llegaron a mi espalda y desabrocharon mi sostén, esperaba que intentará tomarlos, o quisiera saborearlos, pero no lo hizo, las sombras que me sostenían lo alcanzaron, los estrujaban con suavidad, recorrían una y otra vez mis pezones que no tardaron en endurecerse, sin mencionar que las sombras en mis piernas seguían moviéndose, acariciándome. Terminé por soltar un suave alarido de éxtasis.

—S-si me tocas pri-pri… —tartamudeaba, pero Shikamaru no tardó en aparecer en mi campo visual sonriéndome.

—No pienso hacerlo… —su izquierda rápidamente descendió de mi espalda hasta alcanzar mi entre pierna, posándose ni panti… en mi húmeda panti—, este gusto es mío.

—Entonces apúrate —le dije con mi ceño fruncido y ya al borde de mi paciencia, de lo contrario, Shikamaru tendría que responder ante mis hermanos de las extrañas marcas rojas que terminaría haciéndome yo sola en mis muñecas, piernas muslos y en el resto de cuerpo buscando zafarme para poder lanzarme sobre él.

Para su suerte y mala de la mía… no tardó en responder a mi pedido. Mientras mis piernas eran abiertas y levantadas con las sombras que la envolvían, Shikamaru se abrió su Yukata, se posicionó entre mis piernas, hizo a un lado mis pantis y en un sola embestida y con lo húmeda que me encontraba, introdujo su pene dentro de mí. Fue doloroso… en parte. Siendo honesta, en el estado que me tenía hechizada distinguir entre dolor y placer me era tan difícil que lo único que me importó fue alcanzar sus labios para sosegar uno de mis deseos.

No solo sus caderas se movían, las mías también lo hacían, era exquisito, todo lo era: el sonido que hacían nuestros cuerpos al chocar, su piel contra la mía, el calor que me invadía, nuestro sudor mezclándose, su lengua luchando contra la mía, sus labios devorando mi cuello, la sombras acariciando mi cuerpo… era único, no había experimentado nada igual; y probablemente Shikamaru tampoco ya que su técnica se volvió inestable, las sombras se rompieron y antes de darnos cuentas nos encontrábamos en el suelo, conmigo arriba de él.

—"Vísteme…" —musité mientras él se recuperaba del golpe en su cabeza y yo me quitaba las coletas que empezaban incomodarme.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó de vuelta mientras me terminaba de remover mi yukata, quedando solo con mi panti que ganas no me faltaban para romperla.

—"Vísteme" ¡Ahora! —repetí imperativa y desesperada, para su suerte, entendió lo que quise decir. De un momento a otro sus sombras empezaron a trepar por mis piernas, esta vez, sentía que dibujaban figuras mientras me acariciaban: Mallas, correas, "hebillas". Antes de darme cuenta llevaba puesto un traje negro hecho de las sombras y mis pantis se encontraban desagarradas en el suelo.

»—No te atrevas a soltarlas —le dije mientras me levantaba, sujeté su pene y lo introduje una vez más dentro mía, tomanba las riendas y montándolo, apoyando mis manos justo al lado de su cabeza mientras el mantenía su jutsu.

No tengo idea de cómo lo hacía ni de donde sacaba yo las fuerzas para mantener un ritmo tan agitado como el que llevaba: sentía que me desidrataría de un momento a otro con mi transpiración descontrolada, como mis gemidos y los suyos resonaban uno tras otro, como mi corazón martillaba con tal fuerza mi costillar al punto que creí que lo rompería… lo único seguro para mí, era la corriente que recorría cada fibra de mi cuerpo gracias a las sombras de Shikamaru.

Una última remontada indicó mi orgasmo, dos movimientos más de la cadera de Shikamaru indicaron el suyo, solo para que yo callera exhausta sobre su él mientras las sombras que cubrían mi cuerpo se desvanecieran en el aire.

Nadie podía decir nada, hablar significaba ahogarnos por la falta de aire, podía sentir su corazón desbocado junto al mío. No fue hasta después de dos minutos enteros que Shikamaru finalmente tragó y puedo hablar nuevamente.

—Eso, eso fue…

—Shikamaru —lo interrumpí, mirándolo de reojo él me devolvió la mirada y yo le sonreí, trague grueso y respiré hondo para responderle— más te vale ponerte creativo… porque no tienes idea de lo que acabas hacer . —Que yo quedara embarazada ese día era la menor de sus preocupaciones, sin intensión alguna, Shikamaru me había transformado, había creado a un juego de lujuria y sombras…

* * *

 **Bueno Tem, espero te haya gustado este capítulo y que… bueno, sé que eres muy exigente con esta pareja como tal y como es primera vez que los trabajo en un Lemon… espero llene tus expectativas.**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir, salvo que como siempre, esperare sus reviews. Cuídense y hasta otra :)**


End file.
